After the War Harry and Hermione
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: Following after the story, Vox Corporis by MissAnnThropic. My take on what's happened afterwards. HARRY AND HERMIONE'S side.


**After the War – One Shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though no one here does.**

**READ BEFORE READING (that make any sense?): THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF VOX CORPORIS BY MISSANNTHROPIC. ALL CREDIT FOR ANYTHING UP UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER OF HER STORY BELONGS TO HER. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Harry didn't think that he would have survived the war against Voldemort. He had the idea that he was absolutely going to die. When he had told Hermione this, she was furious and told him he wouldn't because he wasn't going to stand alone like he thought. Hogwarts students, even the Slytherins, would have stood with him if it meant to stop hundreds or millions of people dying. Hermione had mentally beaten that into him over the summer and he agreed only to ease her mind. He had wanted to believe it and after the war, he said she deserved to scream 'I told you so!' in his face for as long as she wanted.

Though now, Hermione wouldn't ever gloat or hurt him in anyway. She promised never to yell or strike him like some couples may. She promised him the day he was disowned by his Uncle Vernon (after Uncle Vernon had socked Harry hard in the mouth, he might add). He was grateful for her concern, even though he thought after eleven years at the Dursleys, he could take care of himself.

After the war, everyone was free to do whatever. Hermione survived her injuries and Harry mourned for Sirius, his newly dead godfather, killed by Bellatrix LeStrange (who was put in Azkaban). Ron had surprised everyone, especially Harry and Hermione, that not only was he not jealous of their relationship; he had found one of his own with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

Ginny, who was not at all trying to get Harry, had found love in Neville Longbottom. She and him dated throughout Ginny's school years and were engaged rather quickly like Harry and Hermione were. Ron and Luna toke it slow, but got engaged as well.

The most surprising was that an old enemy of theirs, Draco Lucius Malfoy, had in open public renounced Death Eater ways and had personally apologized to Harry for everything that happened. From then on, Draco had become on of their friends, along with his wife (they married after graduation), Pansy 'Parkinson' Malfoy. She had before very beautiful over the years at school.

Now, Harry was content in life. He and Hermione had beaten the Weasleys and had eight children. Their first was Michael 'Mikey', who looked like Harry's clone. He had Harry's bravory and his mother's smarts (as did all the children). When Mikey was two, Jillian 'Jamie' was born. She was Hermione's clone with everything including attitude and wits. A year later, Ablus Severus was born and because of a sudden Death Eater attack, Albus had lost his life on his first birthday, July 31, the same as Harry's. From then on, they never celebrated his birthday.

It wasn't until Mikey was six and Jamie was five that Harry and Hermione had more children. They were blessed with twins, Jameson 'James' (who had black hair and brown eyes like his grandfather, James Potter) and Lillian 'Lilly' (who had red hair passed from Harry's mother, Lily, and green eyes from her father). The Potter couple was satsified with all their children and loved them all.

Two years after the twins were born, Harry was tragically dying in a Death Eater attack away from home. Fenrir Greyback, a man who many people had feared once, had offered to turn him into a werewolf to save him. Harry accepted. With that, his wolf inside wanted its own cubs. Hermione had a second set of twins, two boys by the name of Ethan (red hair and brown eyes) and Nathanael 'Nate' (brown hair and green eyes). Two years later, once again, Melody Mikayla 'M-kay' was born. All three of the last children were born tricksters and werewolves.

Between the times of having James and Lilly, Harry was give Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin, who had been mentally and physically frozen by magic for quite some time. The magic seemed to choose then to unfreeze him. Teddy was a Metamorphagus, so his hair and eyes were always changing, except his eyes always had amber in them because he was a werewolf. Later in life, Harry had found out that Teddy and Lilly were mates and accepted it easily. Teddy was good to her.

A couple months before hand, Harry was also given Sirius's last gift. His children: Orion Regulus Black ('Oreo') and Christina Bellatrix Black ('Christy'). They had Sirius's black hair and eyes. Harry, confused, had asked how Sirius had children. The hospital had told him that a sperm donation had allowed doctors to work on creating children without the need for a mother. Sirius had donated some before the first war and it was only pure luck that his children were the only to have survived throughout the whole process.

Yes, Harry had believed that none of this would have happened. He didn't believe he'd have such a brilliant life after the war, but he was happy. He had Hermione and the kids, his friends, Hermione's parents: Miranda and Jake, and Hermione's grandmother: Berti. He had everything he needed.

**This is my take on what happened after the story Vox Corporis. I love the story, brilliant I say. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
